1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an electrode assembly together with an electrolyte is received into a can to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrode plates.